


Days of Our Lives

by howunusual



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Caring Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loving Viktor Nikiforov, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Victor Nikiforov, References to Depression, References to Illness, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howunusual/pseuds/howunusual
Summary: Yuuri is damaged. With countless events that have impacted his way of thinking, life has seemed to take a U-turn for the worse. As unfortunate circumstances begin to take an even bigger toll on him to the point where Yuuri is on the verge of making one of the biggest decisions of his life, a man named Viktor brings back the light and positivity into Yuuri's life that he once had.TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide, attempts of suicide, depression, anxiety, references to suicide and toxicity within relationships.





	Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yuri!!! On Ice franchise.
> 
> This work is my first! I really hope that this is interesting and good to read because some events mentioned in this book are real life events that have happened to me. (They will be noted, aas many events in this book are very dramatic and I don't want people worrying unnecessarily about events that they thought happened to me but actually haven't.)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Caitlyn :)

 

> "Everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I've ever been." -Iain Thomas

“Good luck, Yuuri! You and Viktor are gonna do great! Also, you have 10 minutes before you two are on stage~ ” His best friend, Phichit called out, then disappearing into the large crowd of people ironing out the last minute wrinkles in the performance.

This was it. This was finally the big break that Yuuri was waiting for. For the fast few years, ever since he was 14 years old, he’s always been waiting for the time where he can finally say that he was happy. The time when he could say that he could finally enjoy life and be free of the dark thoughts that clouded his head on the daily. _To think that at the age of 24 I would finally be happy_.

“My love? Are you ready?” A familiar voice had called out, approaching Yuuri with a violin who had spaced out looking at his reflection in the mirror. _Viktor Nikiforov._

“Question is, are you?” Yuuri smiled, quickly giving Viktor a kiss on the lips. With that he grabs Viktor’s free hand to head towards the concert hall, but, with his quick reflexes Viktor had stayed put and looked at Yuuri with a softer expression.

Rushed and anxious, Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked at the Russian man in the eyes. “What, Vitya? We gotta go for our performance. I mean, it’s not like there are thousands of people waiting to see us perform or anything—”

_~*Smooch!*~ ~*Peck!*~ ~*Peck!*~_

“Okay, okay! We’re in a public setting you know, can’t you save that for tonight?” Yuuri says, smiling as Viktor keeps kissing him around his face. “What’s up with you today, Vitya?”

Stopping to look at his lover, Viktor’s face falters.  “Today’s the day, no?”

Confused, Yuuri shakes his head. “If you’re still mad that I didn’t “properly” cook you food for our anniversary yesterday, I swear—”

“No, the _day_.”

Yuuri pauses in confusion, then suddenly sighs as he finally realises what he was talking about and looks at their hands laced together.

_March 24th_. What a day it was. The screaming, the crying, the desperate cries of how much the day felt unreal and untrue. The loss of hope the feelings of heartbreak and emptiness.  The day was a true horror story if his whole life before that wasn’t enough.

As the day consumed his thoughts, it hadn’t even occurred to him that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Gently and slowly lifting his chin, Viktor sets down his violin and wipes his tears then giving him another sweet kiss.

“Sweetheart, look at how far you’ve come.” Viktor smiles. “This,” He gestures to the entire room where everyone is making last minute preparations. “This was all you! This was Katsuki Yuuri, with hard work and determination had made all this!” At this point, Yuuri was smiling profusely, but with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“My Yuuri, the past was the past. Though it was one of the scariest moments of my life, it only shows how much progress you’ve made throughout the years leading up to this moment. From a past of sadness and depression, you’ve finally made your way into a reality of happiness and bliss.” After a moment of brief silence, Yuuri wraps his arms around his Russian husband. An almost inaudible “Thank you, Vicchan…” leaves his mouth before Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in response.

“ _Yuuri! Viktor! 45 seconds to show time!”_ Phichit exclaims from the stage door. “C’mon, these people are waiting and they’re _excited!_ ”

“That’s our cue, my sunshine.” Viktor says, picking up his violin then holding out his hand to Yuuri. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri takes his hand and smiles. “For the first time in awhile, my love, I am.”


End file.
